


The Checklist

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Snacks & Snack Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hunk makes sure all systems are a go for him and Lance.Oneshot/drabble





	The Checklist

“Is the equipment secure?”

“Check,” said Lance with a nod.

“Weapon loaded?”

“Check.”

“…did you have breakfast?” Hunk cocked an eyebrow. Lance looked up from the list he’d made for their mission. His own eyebrows were furrowed slightly.

“Hunk, that’s not on the checklist.”

“I know,” Hunk smiled. “I added it because I care about you.”

Okay, he got him there. Lance huffed a little. “…no, I did not have breakfast.”

“Unacceptable.” Was Hunk’s response. “Look in your pocket.”

Lance’s eyes lit up as he did so, and pulled out a name brand granola bar. “Hey, there’s little chocolate chips in this!”

“Yeah, I’m not an idiot,” Hunk answered fondly. “I know how to trick my best friend into eating his fiber.”

Sweet.


End file.
